


Habits

by Mo-hot-ve (LocalAngelTracker)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Ed has a nipple ring lol, M/M, Smut, bitter sweet ending, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAngelTracker/pseuds/Mo-hot-ve
Summary: Set before the dam, a tiny slice of life in the legion. After a long day, Caesar finds comfort and an outlet in his legate. However, behind closed doors, they’re both more than just their titles.
Relationships: Edward Sallow/Joshua Graham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Habits

Caesar’s bed was by all standards one of the best beds in the wasteland. It was certainly nicer than anything Joshua had once upon a time in new Canaan, and if Edward was to be believed, nicer than any the followers had in California. It was in this luxurious bed of silks and furs and all the softest things in life that Joshua found himself relaxing. The candle on the night stand provided the perfect light to read by. After such a long day of drilling troops and political nonsense involving balding fat centurions, it was nice to just lay back and relax with some light reading before bed. 

It’s not long however before that quiet serene peace is ruined. Edward Sallow has never once in his life been a quiet man. Everything he did was boisterous and loud, even something as simple as coming into his own bedroom to retire for the night. The door slams behind him as armor clatters to the floor being haphazardly tossed off in every direction. 

“You wouldn’t believe what I tolerate, Joshua” Edward thunders to the open air. Josh lifts his eyes from his book in acknowledgement and lets out a soft inquisitive hum. “The coliseum I had planned won’t be completed for at least two years” Edward continues on, former football jersey being chucked to the floor now.” Two years! Two! I wanted it done within the the next year. It’s already draining our reserves to complete and how can I have my perfect Rome if there’s no coliseum!” He stops, pants undone but not off, hands on his hips before the bed. The way he looks at josh could end anyone who didn’t know him like josh did. 

The legate sighs and marks his place in his book, reading no longer possible for the night. Instead he sits up and stretches, gesturing with his hands for Edward to join him in the bed. Instantly, the great and mighty Caesar is crawling up the bed to rest himself in his legate’s lap. “You shouldn’t pay much attention to speculation” Joshua soothes, one hand coming up to cup Edward’s cheek. The other man eagerly presses into the touch, turning his head slightly to kiss where josh’s pulse is. “It may be some sooner than you expect. Besides, you don’t really need the coliseum to create perfection. We may find better opportunities on the horizon” 

Edward lets out a hum of his own, considering the proposition but not quiet ready to give up his pout either. “Suppose if-“

But Joshua cuts him off” Edward please. Leave politics and work alone. They’ll be there for you in the morning” and with that Joshua pulls Edward down for a short sweet kiss. Edward seems more than happy to return it, arms winding their way around Joshua’s neck. 

When they pull back Edward looks downright smug he has Joshua’s full attention. He tuts, moving his hands across Joshua’s body from his back, across the shoulders, and down his front” you’re wearing far to much to be kissing me like that” he teases. 

Joshua smirks back and reaches forward, flicking a ring run through Edward’s nipple, causing him to yelp in surprise” it’ll be easier to get my shirt and jeans off without an extra weight on” he teases back. To which Edward responds back with sticking out his tongue before dramatically rolling off. 

“Be quick about it” he grumbles as Joshua rises from the bed to remove his clothes” it’s cold and if I have to wait much longer I’ll die” 

Joshua laughs out loud at this, shaking his head as his fingers work quickly to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. “Patience never was your virtue, was it Edward?” There was something so lovable in this blood thirsty warlord that Joshua couldn’t deny to himself that he enjoyed. Even when he was being bossy and impatient, he was still his Edward. Being Caesar didn’t change the man’s solutions to stress in turning to Joshua’s affections for comfort. It made this self proclaimed god king more human and it was for Joshua alone. 

“You’re going to see just how little I have if you don’t get that tacky belt off” Edward insists, fidgeting on the bed. Edward would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the view he’s provided of Joshua’s back as the shirt is removed and neatly folded. Always neat and tidy, even when coming to bed. The only time Joshua seemed to let loose was when he was in battle. 

“My belt is hardly tacky compared to the gold laurels you still have sitting in your hair. Unless of course you intend to make a throne of my lap” there’s an underlying taunt to Joshua’s words, in part stirring Edward up just because he knows how to. The soft groan from behind him is proof of just how well it worked. And then suddenly, with surprising quite and agility from the smaller man, there’s arms wrapped around his middle and lips on his neck. Where Joshua’s hands slow for a moment to enjoy the feeling, Edward’s take over to yank his jeans down impatiently earning him a noise of surprise.

Edward lets out a soft laugh against Joshua’s skin, pulling back to once more place his hands on his hips in pride. “Edward one, Joshu-“ and he’s cut off by the pressure of his legate’s lips against his own, knocking him back from on his knees and onto his back as josh follows him down. They stay like that for a moment, lips pressed together in a series of hungry kisses and bites, just enjoying the feel of each other after a long day. The moment they break for air, Edward pushes josh back just a little so that he has room to wiggle his pants off from the bed. Josh follows suit, and soon they’re back to their previous activities, now bare save for the obnoxious crown still sitting in Edward’s hair. A problem soon to be remedied. 

Edward lets out a low moan when josh takes hold of him, manhandling him so they’re no longer laying sideways across the bed. “Love it when you treat me like a rag doll” he quips, not much protest really behind the action. It wouldn’t be Edward if he didn’t get to complain a little for complaining’s sake. “What are you doing?” He demands as his crown is plucked off his head and set on the bedside table. “Staging a coup in my own bedroom, how could you?” There’s more teasing to his tone now, relaxing back as Josh’s mouth finds its way to his neck. 

“How could I indeed?” He echos Ed’s words back in between the love bites and possession marks. There was only one person Edward belong to, one person he let see every inch of him. “I told you, leave politics and work behind, I’m not here to be Caesar’s concubine, I’m here as Edward’s husband” Besides Josh knows deep down that Edward wouldn’t need it. He was a pillow Caesar, leaving the crown on would leave him with a sore noggin if it bumped against the headboard. 

“You could be both, besides we never even got hitched you know” Edward adds helpfully, getting a sharper nip for his troubles. Before he can mouth off once more he’s choked off by a moan bubbling up. Joshua’s hand has found its way much lower than Ed had realized and is now stroking him lazily. Edward instantly forgets every witty comment and prod for the sake of groaning in encouragement and swearing under his breath every time Josh’s thumb comes up with the stroke to brush over his tip. He brings his legs up to wrap around his legate’s middle, making sure there’s no where he can go but stay put. 

“I can’t get the olive oil from here” he chides gently, stopping his stroking to try and pry a leg off his hip. 

“Joshua I swear to God, Mars, and any other fucking deity if you get up-“

“Alright, alright, point made” he soothes with a soft laugh. “So impatient” he returns back to his previous position, this time taking his own cock with Edward’s to stroke at the same time. He’s still going painfully slow about it, but they had all night together. 

“You’ve-ahhh- pointed that one out-oh fuck- already” he manages out, giving one last ditch effort at being his smug overconfident self before giving in completely to his legate’s touches. Edward doesn’t do much to help beyond rolling his hips up into Joshua’s hand and digging his nails into the other’s back. For once, beyond his moans and soft swears he’s finally quiet. 

Joshua takes full advantage of it, whispering softly praises and sweet nothings out as he begins to gradually increase the pace of his strokes. The sort of sayings that only came out in moments like these or in the dark of the morning before anyone else was awake. It had been a long time since either had been somewhere they had to hide this sort of thing, but old habits die hard. 

It’s Edward who comes first, Joshua’s thumb pressing just right against his slit when he bucks up to send him over the edge. He goes slightly limp, letting Josh continue so that he can ride it out while he pants heavily. He’s limp and boneless when josh lets go, whining softly at the heat loss as Joshua pulls back to stroke himself to completion over Edward’s stomach and thighs. He’s only satisfied once the legate is back in bed, pulling Edward up against his side. 

“You’ve ruined my nice silks sheets” he grumbles in a rasp, no bite behind it, just sleepy satisfaction. A hand comes up to play at his hair and he smiles smugly, oh so content with the affection. 

“I’ll make it up to you in time” Joshua promises, a lazy smile of his own creeping across his face. For a moment it’s easy to forget that tomorrow they’ll burn down some new town. Easy to forget that when the sunrises they’ll go back to being the legate and Caesar, two people who didn’t touch, let alone interact beyond orders and advice. But when the sun sets....they’ll have these little moments to themselves again, these moments where they’re Joshua and Edward. 

Edward snakes a hand around Josh’s middle, getting himself comfy with his ear over Joshua’s heart. “You have the nicest skin” he murmurs, sleep clearly starting to creep up on him. “Strong muscles underneath, but lean in a pleasing way. Firm and soft. Best pillow I’ve got. You know, if anyone laid a hand on you or scarred you or anything, I’d skin them alive”

“Of course you would, Edward” he soothes, fighting back an eye roll at such a silly comment. There was nothing to worry about, there never was. Not when they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering why this is the first time I’ve posted in almost a year and nothing else is getting updated, I’m in thesis hell. Sorry. I’ll be back eventually.


End file.
